Sisters of Time
The Three Sisters of Time were the first god(s) to exist. Three personas combined into a single godlike entity, they are known as Panna, Para, and''' Pasha'. Information Block '''Name:' Panna, Para, Pasha Domains: '''Time, Creation (Pasha), Knowledge (Para), and Destruction and Death (Panna) '''Appearace: Three corpses. Symbol: ??? Background Creation Perhaps they had always been there, in the endlessness of it all, in the eternity. They are the Three from beyond what is, from beyond what will be. They are the ebb and flow of Time, and it is with them that our story starts. From all that had been was born Para, the First Sister. From all that was sprung Pasha, the Second Sister. From all that will be came Panna, the Third Sister. Description & Personality ' * The Sisters were born the first three gods. Each created a new god at the beginning of the worlds; from Para came Grawlf, god of Knowledge. From Pasha sprang Lohak, lord of Creation. And from Panna came Zo-Att, the destroyer. They then created the Eternal Clock to govern time, and left the filling of the void in the hands of their children, and contented themselves with creating the first life- void algae and the forests of Pasha, on the forest world now named Verda. Panna later created the Knot as an experiment, and her sisters quickly created the Time-Weavers to hold it closed. Upon Sku'byss's creation, the sisters acted again- Panna claimed the Death domain, and sent the corrupted lifeforms to peaceful death, as Pasha helped Brinn to create Khitis, lord of Life. Finding that the spirits of the dead surrounded them with nowhere to go, they created the World On The River, a timeless river which souls crossed over upon. Soon after they created The Sandman to guide the souls, and changed some of Zo-Att's demons into Waste Demons to guard the souls. However, their end came not long after, signifying the first god's death. Angered by the Shadowfell, they sought out The Silent One, and when denied by him of their ability to stop him, they suicided themselves in a highly confusing manner. Their last acts were to change a portion of the Shadowfell into the Lightfell, as well as writing in the stars that The Silent One had killed them. As their final act, they gave the Truth domain to him, as a final curse before they died at last. Planes * The Knot: A hole in space-time created by Panna, it is constantly growing and is only held in check by the Time-Weavers' constant efforts. * The World on the River: The world where souls go to cross over. Artifacts * The Eternal Clock, which is a vast spherical mass of roiling bands of light that can control and manipulate time anywhere in existence. Exarchs * The Sandman Beasts * The Time Weavers: Massive arachnids that work tirelessly to contain the Knot, a rip in space and time. Plants * Void Algae, which was scattered throughout the nothing and quickly became food for the Void Amoeba. * Forests of Pasha which cover most of the last remaining Sphere Landforms * The Spheres of Stone, only one of which is still intact. Zo-Att destroyed one and 'The Silent One secreted another away. The last remaining sphere was terraformed by the combined efforts of''' Sonel and '''the Sisters, and currently has forests, gravity and three moons. Power Level 1 PP/day Category:Gods